Ancient Darkness
by tears of a mermaid
Summary: A blood thirsty dark prince, a young male who does not know he is the light prince, and all out war!Young Yugi is forced into fulfilling his duty and become the light prince, while Atemu just wants to wipe out the lights entire existence. yaoiYYxY BxR SxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone, once again another crummy story. I've been writting this for awhile,it's just the matter of typing it up, but anyway i hope you all enjoy.  
Read and Review!**

**Ancient Darkness**

A young tri-coloured haired teen flinched at his mothers words as she looked at him in anger and worry, her amethyst eyes slightly narrowed in disappointment as she brushed her blonde curls out of the way of her face and tucked them behind her ears, sighing at the young one in front of her who was around the age of six, his large amethyst eyes had tears rimed on the edge of them as he sniffed slightly, his blonde bangs moving with every sniff he took.  
"But mum, why cant I see my friend anymore?…" He chocked as tears fell down his checks.  
"Yugi…it's not that simple, you're friend, Atemu Yami was it? Is from…well…he's from the dark side, although you may not see it now you'll see it soon, let me tell you a story of why us lights never go near the darks…" Yugi's mother spoke softly as she brought the whimpering boy into her lap and gently ran her pale fingers through his spikes of black and maroon, calming him slightly.  
Yugi nodded and rested his head against her chest were her heart would of normally been and ceased his whimpering as he listened intently to the tale his mother began to tell him.  
"Long ago, when the world was young, and dragons ruled are sky's, a king ruled the lands, he was cruel and punished those that did not deserve it. The king continued to act cold and cruel until one day a spell was cast upon him by a wise and courageous mage, she cast the spell of living for eternity with a futile blood lust for others, but at a price, she became one also, although she did not have such a blood lust. Soon people feared the king as he killed everyone in sight, even those he considered his friends, leaving him cold and alone. The mage had fled to parts unknown, living her life in peace and away from the king. It was only a few years and the king had turned people into what he was, there blood lust hungry as well. The mage feared for her people, and so those courageous people who followed in the steps of the mage allowed themselves to be changed by her, turning into one of her to hopefully stop the king and his followers. The king and his followers were then known as the darks, were the mage and her followers were known as the lights, and to this day they have still been split into groups, even though the darks blood lust is not as strong the lights fear them today as they did all that time ago, afraid of the blood lust that lays dormant within them…" His mother finished as she finished sorting her young sons hair out into it's normal spikes.  
"But…what does that have to do with me not being able to be friends with Atemu?…" Yugi whimpered as he began to fiddle with his white shirt.  
"Yugi…Atemu…was named after the king, Yami Atemu, you're friend's last name means darkness Yugi, as you're last name, Hikari, means light, he is the chosen one to follow in the footsteps of the king Yami and bring the darks to rise against the lights…as you are chosen too…" His mother paused as she sighed and leant on her sons head, causing Yugi to look up curiously.  
"What mum…what am I chosen to do?" "You'll understand when you're older but till then I forbid you to see Atemu Yami and his friends Bakura Akurei and Malik Jigoku…" His mother said with a final word as she placed the boy on the floor and watched as tears began to well up in his eyes.  
She sighed as she knelt down to him and wiped his tears away, smiling slightly to him.  
"You'll understand when your older son, you're last name, along with Ryou Tenshi's and Marik Tengoku's has a meaning to the prophecy in hand, but until then…sleep…Yugi hikari…and listen to what the gods tell you." With a last whisper his mother waved a hand, it glowing a pale white before Yugi yawned slightly and slowly started to close his eyes, gently falling asleep in his mothers grasp as he forgot everything that had happened, even meeting his new but now forgotten friend Atemu.

In the distance A young boy similar to Yugi, watched sadly as he saw the incantation be cast upon his young friend, Choosing a life better then to share the pain he cast a simple spell upon all of his friends and himself, shadows consuming Bakura, a young white haired albino beside him, and a tanned male with sandy blonde hair to forget there friends, as shadows crept there way into Ryou's, similar to Bakura, and Marik's, similar to Malik, bedrooms and consumed them, causing them to forget everything until the key the held there memories was placed back together before it was too late…

* * *

(**Eleven years later**)  
A blood red mare galloped up to the barrier between the lights land and the darks, snorting furiously as it reared back as it's rider pulled sharply on the reins.  
The rider pulled down his black cloak, parts of his white hair falling over his face as he brushed them away with a flick of his pale hand, letting his sharp brown eyes wonder around for the person he was waiting for, his white hair blowing slightly in the harsh wind.  
A loud joyful whinny caught his attention as a white horse, tinged a light blue galloped up to the fence, his rider pulling lightly on the reins to stop him.  
"About time…" The albino mumbled as he got down from his horse and held the reins tightly in his rough hands.  
"Sorry Bakura, I had to wait until the village was asleep before I could sneak out…" The other replied in a soft voice as his white gloved hands pulled down his blue hood, revealing white hair and soft brown eyes.  
"Doesn't matter Ryou…Has there been any change?" Bakura mumbled once again.  
"No…They still don't know…And they wont until they find the keys holding parts of the memories, I just wish Yugi would find his, it's frustrating feeling like I know you, but cant seem to remember you…" Ryou whispered softly as he clutched a golden item around his neck, it glinting slightly in the moon's light, his silk fingers slowly tracing the eye in the middle of it before it traced the seven points hanging off of it.  
Bakura nodded, gently tracing the identical item around his own neck as he sighed in frustration.  
"The war's not long away, Prince Atemu is preparing the darks for war…He believes we need to be ready soon…" Bakura stated as he grasped the handle of his sword.  
"So soon? Yugi still doesn't even know he's the light-" Ryou began before he was silenced by Bakura's hand.  
"Not here…it's not safe. I understand what you're saying, but if little Hikari doesn't find out soon…im afraid none of us are safe…anyway, I must be of before my village wonders were I am, we'll meet again in a week, don't forget Ryou Tenshi…" Bakura said as he removed his hand and gracefully mounted his horse.  
"I wont Bakura Akurei, as long as you don't…" Ryou replied as he mounted his horse.  
A soft nod was all he got in reply before he watched the blood red mare rear up before it galloped of into the distance, Bakura's black cloak billowing out behind him furiously.  
Ryou sighed as he looked up to the moon and a crystal tear fell down his check.  
"I already found the key to part of my memories, but Marik still has to find his, along with Yugi whose contain all of are memories…but will he find it before it's too late?…We need all of our memories if we are to stop the war of the lights and darks, I can already tell the Atemu has become what he was supposed to be, the prince of darkness, cold and cruel, as the king he was named after, and Yugi is slowly becoming who he's supposed to, but he must hurry, Marik needs to know about his dark and so does Yugi, before were all killed…" Ryou whispered out into the winds as he sighed then tugged lightly on the reins causing his horse to turn around before it galloped of back to his silent town.

**Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate them, and I cant believe how many I got for just chapter one, thank you! (Gives everyone plushies of their favourite characters, and grabs a Yugi one for herself.) Disclaimer: Don't own…never have and never will.**

**Chapter 2: Midnight awakenings.**

A tri-coloured haired male awoke after a abnormal dream, sweat falling down the side of his face as he clutched the bed sheets tightly.  
"That same dream again…I've been having this dream for the past two weeks, and it's always the same…" The male mumbled to himself as he got up from his bed and looked out of the window.  
"Yugi…are you awake?" Asked a sleepy voice from the doorway.  
"Yes Joey, I am…" The male known as Yugi replied.  
His door slowly opened to reveal a mess of blonde hair as Joey stumbled in, mumbling something to himself before he walked over to Yugi.  
"Bud, why you up so early?" "I…had a dream…" Yugi replied as he sighed and looked out the window.  
Joey's eyes looked at Yugi as he sighed and sat on his bed, beckoning him over to join him.  
Yugi slowly walked over as he sat down next to the blonde sighing again as a tear escaped his eyes.  
"What was it about this time?" Joey asked.  
"I was standing alone in the darkness, there was nothing around me, I could hear laughter in the distance and I saw three figures standing there, one had that millennium ring around there neck, you know the one Ryou has. There was two other items as well, a kind of upside down pyramid around the figures neck in the centre, and a long rod type thing in the other figures hand. The items all had those weird eyes in them. The pyramid glowed slightly before I started to fall, I fell fast until I landed on the ground, blood stains all around me, I looked up and saw a jet black stallion about to trample me so I rolled out of the way, and as I looked back up I saw crimson eyes glaring at me, they seemed so familiar…" Yugi said as he watched his friend look thoughtful for once.  
"Is this the only time you've had this dream"  
"No, I've been having it for the past two weeks, it's always the same…" Yugi replied as he leant back on his bed.  
"Hmm, it could be because you're stressed over something, or it's a warning of some sort…don't worry too much about it now…try to get some rest Yugi, you'll need you're strength for the morning…" Joey replied with a smile as he ruffled Yugi's hair.  
"Why?" "You're mums making us clean the horses out…" Joey chuckled as he watched Yugi pout slightly before he nodded.  
A slight whinny outside caught there attention as both ran to the window, seeing a white stallion being trotted into the stables, a figure standing beside it.  
"What on earth is Ryou doing up so early!" Yugi gasped as he watched as Ryou placed the horse in the stable and placed the saddle on the door.  
"Midnight ride?" Joey said with a guess as he yawned again.  
"Will ask him in the morning, but lets get some rest, go on Joey, back to bed…" Yugi replied as he shoved Joey out of his door and went back to the window just in time to see Ryou walk of into the distance.

**Me: Yes, I know, very short chapter, and I really am sorry about how short it Is, hopefully the next one will be longer. Review if you wish for me to continue... Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** We'll, welcome back to chapter three, thank you to everyone for their reviews once again, and may I please ask my viewers a favour? Check out cold blooded murder by satans sisters and review it? The authoress needs come viewers and its such a great story. Thanks. 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own ya da ya da ya da…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fun with feathers…**

The sun slowly rose over the rooftops of the lights village, illuminating the village as all the villagers awoke and stretched, greeting others as they walked past.  
Yugi, now asleep at his bedroom window, was awoken suddenly as a mess of blonde hair bombarded him causing him to yelp in shock before he glared at the goofy look on Joeys face.  
"Joey! What was that for!" Yugi mumbled as he rubbed his head which collided with the window when joey bombarded him.  
"To wake you up of course, come on we gotta go do the horses today, clean them, feed them, ride them and groom them!" Joey smiled as he gave Yugi a knuckle rub.  
Yugi only chuckled light-heartedly before standing up and stretching, his body tensing in unknown pain as his hands instantly clutched his sides and he fell to the floor, whimpering as the pain intensified.  
Joey's eyes darted down to his friends as he kneeled down beside him and placed comforting hands on either shoulder, looking over Yugi's shoulder with concern clear within them. "Yug? Buddy what's wrong?" "My head…it hurts…" Yugi whimpered before his amethyst eyes shot open, glazed over as if he was staring into space, millions of pictures past through his head of things unknown to himself.  
One, that caught his attention, was of a dark figure, he could see there narrow crimson eyes piercing through the darkness, before a coy smirk marred there features. Before he knew what was happening he felt lips upon his own as he looked to find himself within the image, the figure he saw only moments before kissing him passionately. Everything went blank before a fateful laugh was heard. Light penetrated the darkness as the suns light reflected of a blade seconds away from his neck, his body hurt as he looked up to see a cloaked figure on a black stallion, looming above him with sword in hand, the blades tip pointed a his neck, and those same menacing crimson eyes…  
"YUGI!" Yugi snapped back to reality when pain shout through his head. Looking up he saw Joey, pillow in hand, looking very worried, tears almost threatening to fall.  
"Joey?" Another whack to the head from the pillow.  
"Don't ever do that again! I thought I lost you to the dark side!" Joey shouted out as he brought the pillow back.  
"Im sorry joey…but…you didn't need to hit me…" Yugi replied as he rubbed his head.  
"I couldn't get you to snap out the first time, the second time you made me worried and…" Soon joey hit his smaller friend again as Yugi growled lightly.  
"What the hell was that one for!" "Erm…cause I felt like it!" Joey replied as he held his head in the air before another pillow was thrown as joeys face sending him toppling over backwards in surprise.  
"Man they hurt…" Joey mumbled rubbing his left check.  
"It's cause there made from feathers"  
A crimson-eyes male stood in front of his army, men of all standards of fighting stood up straight and proud, weapons suited to there fighting styles within there grasps. The Crimson-eyes male, Katana clutched in hand smirked a deep and power hungry smirk.  
"Soon the war of the lights and darks shall come, are time is all most up, and we shall fight without mercy, we shall slaughter all that oppose us, until there blood stains the ground and we claim there land as are own, and also, the revenge we have been so longing to seek…for five millennia our ancestors have been fighting the lights, to gain what is truly there's, we shall uphold there honour, and lead the world into a new age…THE NEW AGE OF THE DARKS!" The male shouted as he rode past all his men on his night black horse, the men cheering from the speech, all except from an albino on a blood red mare, an albino by the name of Bakura.  
"Atemu…stop this madness…"

* * *

**Me:** That's it for this chapter, a bit longer but not much, and once again I apologise for that. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** We'll, chapter four, lets hope things look up eh?  
Once again thank you to all reviewers. 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own…Wish I did….But I don't damn it.

**Chapter 4:** The stables.

* * *

Yugi stepped outside into the sun, yawning as he arched his back and stretched, placing a hand over his mouth to hide his long and sharp canines.  
Joey only smiled slightly, one of his fangs showing over the bottom of his lips, although not as long as Yugi's.

Walking in direction of the stables Yugi placed a white apron around his waist as he handed one gently to his blonde companion, picking up the buckets of water and sponges that stood beside them from outside the stable door. Walking in a shout met his ears as he looked over to see a platinum blonde with violet eyes struggling with a cream coloured horse with a dark blue mane and tail, the animal snorting furiously.

"Marik how many times have I told you not to provoke that horse?!" Shouted another as Ryou made his way around the corner of the stables, a bridle in hand.

"B-but I didn't…its got it in for me!" Marik replied with a snort as he looked as Ryou.

"Uh-huh…and so has the tooth fairy!" Ryou mumbled back as he pushed Marik out of the way and tried to calm down the snorting mare before his eyes.

"I knew it!" Was Marik's over enthusiastic reply as his normally sharp violet eyes widened in slight surprise before he noticed Yugi and Joey blinking in confusion.

"Ah, Yugi, Joey…My dear friends!" Marik chuckled as he walked over to the pair and opened up Yugi's mouth forcefully with his tanned hands.

"Hmm, still razor sharp and getting longer, gods Yugi they must be the sharpest, longest, biggest fangs in the whole village"

"They are the sharpest, longest, biggest fangs in the village, after all he is-" Joey began before a shout from Ryou stopped him in mid sentence.

"Joey! Can you help me calm down Tengoku, Marik provoked her pretty badly" Ryou's eyes shifted back and fourth between Joey and the horse as he tried to calm down the "provoked" horse.

Joey nodded as he ran over trying to help Ryou with the horse as he mumbled random things and left Yugi wondering about what he had said.  
"Have you ever noticed how the horses names are our own names?" Joey mumbled as he grabbed a rein swinging from the horses neck.

"That's cause there named after out sir names so they don't obey anyone but us and the people know who they belong too…lucky for us Tengoku knows us well enough to obey us as well, for example, Yugi's horse is named Hikari, so she will only obey Yugi, and my horses name is called Tenshi so he will only obey me…Get it?" Ryou explained as he struggled with the rope around the horses large head. Joey only nodded weakly, slightly understanding what Ryou was saying.

Yugi blinked as he curiously looked over to Marik who had a some what uneasy look on his face, shifting nervously next to Yugi.  
"What was Joey trying to say before Ryou called him over?" Yugi asked as his amethyst eyes shifted to Marik's violet, watching him rub the back of his head nervously as he chuckled innocently.

"I don't know, but you know how Joey gets when he's been out in the sun too long"

"Hey! I heard that Marik!" Joey's voice bellowed from behind a stable door. Marik just grinned as both his small but sharp canines hung over his bottom lip, walking of to sort his own horse out, dismissing the sad sigh Yugi let out as his head dipped and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Yeah…But I wish I knew why everyone lies to me when they start to say who I truly am."

* * *

**Me:** Heh, Joey can be a bit dense at times cant he? **_(Laughs)_** But that's why we all love him! Sorry the chapter's so short, but anyway…**Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** Well everyone, its chapter five! I'm glad you all like my story so far, it seems to be doing really well! Anyway I wont bore you anymore, I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Provoke.  
**The dark figure rubbed his aching temples with his index fingers , soothing his pounding head as sweat trickled down the side of his face, his breath coming out in short pants as the covers rolled down his muscular form.

"The same dream...With him again...Why cant I get him out of my head? He's everywhere I look! Oh well, maybe once I've caught his pathetic being and slaughter him before his many subjects, his image will finally stop plaguing me so...Light prince, your mine!"

A light cough brought Atemu out of his thoughts as his crimson eyes wondered over to the black drapes at the entrance of his room.

"Enter." He growled out bitterly to the person who had dared to interrupt his thoughts. One of the two long black drapes were pulled back by pale hands adorned in many rings as a owner of cold sapphire eyes stepped in, brushing back his short brunette hair as he stood in front of Atemu, giving s swift bow, his lips straight and eyes emotionless as he stared towards the dark prince.

"My prince, There is conflict between the troops once again. It would seem one of you're loyal subjects has provoked them again." The brunette mumbled out, his voice cold as he kept his eyes down cast from the princes own gaze, to show his respect.

"It was most likely Malik." Atemu mumbled out in aggravation as he once again began to massage his temples in annoyance as he felt another headache arising.

"No my lord, not this time, for he is attending to his horses. I'm afraid the provoker is unknown..."

"Thank you for your information general Seto, I shall attend to the matter at hand at once." Atemu replied as he dismissed Seto with a wave of his hand.

"As you wish my lord." And with that, the one known as Seto bowed swiftly before departing back through the silk black drapes.

Atemu's eyes narrowed and the colour of them began to darken threateningly as he stood up from his bed, stretching his arms above his head, exposing his tanned and muscular figure. Walking over to his previously discarded clothes on the floor, a tight fitting leather sleeveless top, along with black leather trousers and a long black leather cloak lined with red silk as he attached it around his shoulders after changing into his trousers and top, finishing his look with a black chocker and many black chains and belts attached around his waist and chest.

He walked out of his room with big strides, making his way through his many dark corridors before he reached his many men, coming to a halt in front of his bickering and clashing army. "

Stop this futile fighting immedeatly! Unless you all wish to be beheaded!" Atemu roared furiously as his eyes flashed dangerously in warning, his entire army freezing in the places as there heads slowly turned to fearfully face their leader.

"Who is responsible for this?! I demand that you tell me at once you insolent-" The prince was cut off in mid speech as a spiky haired platinum blonde emerged from the many men, his narrow, psychotic eyes staring upon the princes dead on.

"It certainly wasn't I, it would seem there is a trouble maker besides myself...How...Amusing." The young blonde mumbled out as his lips twitched into a cruel and twisted smirk.

"Have you any idea's to who it might be Malik?" Atemu replied with less venom then he had used towards his men as he faced his old childhood friend who had his horse reins in his hands, petting his horse in a slightly demonic way.

"No, I do not, nor do I particularly care, pardon my rudeness my lord, but I do not have time to tend to your many insolent men..." Malik turned to leave, gently guiding his horse as his own cloak fluttered out behind him, the many men in the army parting the let the young man through as they watched him disappear into the distance.  
Atemu growled and glared at the spot Malik had just been, before turning his heated glare towards his men.

"If this happens again I shall slaughter all of you by my hand, rest assured bickering with each other wont be the only things on your mind!" Atemu growled out before he turned and walked away from his freighted army who stood still, watching their dark lord leave.

High upon a white cliff , dressed in a black attire, cloak fluttering behind him, and white long spiky hair caressing his face stood Bakura, glancing down to the army with a deadly smirk upon his face before his eyes closed.

"Deception among the ranks, you would do we'll to watch you're men my lord." Bakura looked skyward, a long red sash gripped lightly in his pale hands before he released it into the winds, watching as it was carried by the winds of into the distance and into the land of the lights.

"Ryou..." Bakura mumbled out before he brought his head back down and clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head slightly before walking off to try and find his lord. "I must be mad."

A thin pale arm outstretched to grip the red silk that had floated into his land, clutching it in his hand as he held it to his chest, his soft brown eyes clenching shut as he let out a long sigh.  
"Bakura..." Ryou mumbled out before a lone tear escaped his eyes.

"Its almost time, I am in fear...Please dear Yugi Hikari, my most trusted friend...Hurry..." Ryou whimpered as he clutched his millennium ring tightly in his free hand.

* * *

**Me:** that's it for this chapter, I'm sorry it's so short, I've just recently started college and I have no end of work keeping me from updating, so I once again apologise for updating so late. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** Hey everyone...Wow, long time no update hey? I'd like to apologise for that too...Seems Naruto can be very addictive to watch...Along with Yugioh GX...Damn how I adore Judai and Johan! Anyway I wont make you wait any longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters, but only the plot which is of my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter 6; I like life just the way it is.**

Slowly picking up the mahogany bristled brush from the bucket of water Yugi slowly and gently washed the back of his white horses legs, being careful not to harm her but also to remove all the dirt that had made it's way upon her legs from there previous hack.

Yugi marvelled at the beauty of his white mare, the different tones of white on her, and how she was so gentle, being sure not to move as Yugi washed her.

"Thanks Tenshi." Yugi mumbled to his horse as he placed his arms around her flank and rested his head against her, smiling at the small noise of greeting that he received in return.

"Dammit horse keep still!" At the sound of Marik's irritated voice Yugi laughed, looking over the stable wall into the stable next to him to see Marik beginning to curse in an unknown language as his horse kept raising her cream coloured leg that Marik was failing miserably at washing.

Ryou laughed slightly as he finished running a comb through his horses mane and tail, being sure to smile fondly at the scene before a blonde collapsed against the wall of the stable next to him, painting heavily as he waved a hand and pointed at the gold stallion who continued it's prancing about it's stable, refusing to stand still.

"Horse...Keeps moving...Have to chase...So tired!...Goodnight!" With this Joey proceeded to slide down the stable wall as his friends laughed light heartedly, watching as the golden stallion pranced back over to it's master and lowered it's head, sniffing at the mop of blonde hair as Joey looked up aggravated.

Yugi shook his head side to side in amusement, letting a rich chuckle leave his pale lips as he placed his brush back into the bucket of water and proceeded to jump the wall separating him from his blonde haired companion.

He smiled brightly as the golden stallion trotted over to him, chuckling slightly as Joey rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how you do it Yug, it's like the horses have an attraction to you!...Hopefully not a physical attraction though...That could be a bit...wrong...But yer y'know what I'm getting at right?"

The others all turned to look at each other before they burst out laughing at Joey's statement, obviously amused at the blondes response.

Yugi chuckled once more before leading the horse over to the metal ring attached to the wall and threading the rope that was attached the the horses head collar through it, tying it in a quick release knot in case something should happen and they need to horses urgently.

"Success! Who's the winner now then you ignorant son of a bitch-" Marik shouted in success before his sentence was cut short as his horse reared onto it's back legs, front hooves flying at Marik as the platinum blondes eyes widened and he gulped, quickly manoeuvring into Ryou's stable as he hide behind him, gripping Ryou's shoulders as he gave a fearful glance towards his horse.

"Horses are trying to kill me...Trying to kill me..." He began to mumble over and over again as he suddenly shrunk back and hid in the back of Ryou's clothes, closing his eyes to try and block out the image.

Ryou just turned and removed the male from his clothes, making sure to move his hand fast as he slapped the platinum blonde around the back of his head before he jumped into the horses stable and began to calm the horse down.

"I told you not to provoke her!" Ryou yelled over angrily to Marik, receiving nothing but silence as he turned to look over into the stable, seeing Marik sitting in the corner rocking back and fourth, joey prodding him with the horse whip over the stable wall.

"I think he's dead!" Joey mumbled as he prodded Marik again and received nothing.

"He's not dead, He's just being an immature idiot! How he ever received the position of night watchman is beyond me..." Ryou sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Ouch Ryou...That hurt...Really hurt you know..." Marik suddenly mumbled as he looked over to the white haired pale skinned male.

"Well get used to it, because it you keep provoking your horse like this then there's going to be a lot more where that came from!"

"Hey Yug, you think there will ever be a day were those two don't argue?" Joey asked as he looked over to Yugi curiously.

"No, I don't, And I wouldn't want it any other way either...I'm happy just the way life is now." Yugi replied with a sincere smile as in unison, Marik, Joey and Ryou turned to look at each other wearily.

* * *

**Me:** That's it for this chapter, sorry it's so short, I'll try and make the next one extra long! Anyway feedback is much appreciated, you know, if you notice that my grammars wrong feel free to tell me as I know my grammars awful! Anyway hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
